


Falling Isn't So Bad

by jikimflor95



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikimflor95/pseuds/jikimflor95
Summary: Albert meets May for the first time and can't help but find her beautiful.
Relationships: Albert Han/May Grant, May Grant/Albert Han (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Falling Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I accept input and advice.

It had been a month since he’d left home and started living with Howie. So far he’d met his brother's work family. He’d eaten with them at the station, been invited to their pool nights but tonight was different. Bobby and Athena were hosting their monthly Station 118 family gathering and he’d been extended an invitation. As he got ready he thought of how he’d built a great relationship with Station 118 but tonight he would be meeting their respective partners. He hoped to make a good impression, this was the family that Howie had chosen. 

“Albert you ready to go” called Howie from his room

“Just putting the finishing touches Howie. . . and I am done. Ready if you are” he called back  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Arriving at Athena's place Howie turned off his car and walked towards the front entrance and knocked. The door was answered by who he presumed to be Athena.

“ Chimney, glad you could make it. And you must be Albert” she said holding her hand out to him 

“Yes ma’am”

“None of that ma’am you can call me Athena. Now come in, beverages are in the kitchen and the food is set on the table.”

After getting some food and drinks Howie headed to where Hen, Buck and Eddie were. Howie greeted them and introduced Albert to a woman who was standing next to Hen. “Karen I would like to introduce you to my brother Albert. Albert this is Karen, Hens wife”

“Hello Albert I’ve heard so much about you from Hen” she said shaking his hand

“All good things I hope”

After their introduction Howie began speaking to Hena and Karen while Albert got into a conversation with Buck and Eddie about the recent Baseball game. After some time he excused himself asking Buck where he could find a restroom. Following Bucks instructions he headed down the hallway coming to the third door just as Buck had instructed. Before he could he could knock on the door to see if it was empty someone came barreling out throwing him to the floor. Said person landed on top of him making him grunt.

“I am so sorry” stated whoever was on top of him as they moved to stand up. 

Looking up he came face to face to the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Finally able to stand up she kept apologizing while helping him get up. 

“Again I am so sorry, are you hurt”

“No, I'm fine,'' he said while dusting himself off. “I’m Albert, Chimneys brother.”

“Oh where are my manners, I am May. Athena is my mother

“Nice to meet you May now if you’ll excuse me I’m real need of the restroom

“Oh of course it was nice meeting you Albert”

Watching her walk away Albert hoped that there would be more opportunities to see May.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
A day after 118 gathering Albert received a notification alert on his phone. Opening it he noticed that May had sent him a friend request. Smiling ear to ear he accepted her request. From that day onward day in and day out they messaged each other back and forth. After a month of this Albert took the initiative and invited May to the movies.

Waiting outside the theater Albert kept checking his outfit and made sure that there wasn’t a hair out of place. Just as he was going to look over his outfit again he saw May walking towards him.

“You look beautiful May”

“Thank you” she said while pink colored her cheeks. 

“I got us tickets to A Star Is Born, I know you’ve been wanting to watch it for a while. Would you like some popcorn ”

“I would like that Albert”

After buying their snacks they found the screening room and found their seats. A few minutes after the film had begun their hands gravitated towards each other. They spent the rest of the film holding hands. At the end of the film hand in hand they walked towards Albert’s car. “I’ll give you a ride home. That is if you’d let me”

“I’d like that” stated May as she put her arms around Albert’s neck and kissed him


End file.
